When not worn by a user, audio headphones are sometimes stored in a headphone case. In addition to storing headphones, headphone cases protect headphones during transport. Some headphones include a rechargeable battery to support wireless listening. Wireless listening is convenient because cables are not needed to connect the headphones to another device. Users can move freely, without restrictions of a cable tethering the headphones to a device.